


The Beast That Rest Within

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Deaths, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Pretty fucked up shit, Suicide, Transformation, Wendigos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Eight years ago, it was eight years ago when it all happened. What began in the mountains soon spread through the cities. Before people knew it, people were on the streets eating each others flesh. But that was only the beginning. Those who fell into the temptation to eat human flesh turned, became a horrific monster called the wendigo. In a matter of months the population was cut in half from the wendigos, these creatures being skilled hunters. People died in so many ways. Between being hunted by the wendigo's, becoming a wendigo, or even taking their own lives to escape the new hell. But those who lived learned to survive, they made three rules that would keep them alive.1. Never follow the voices2. Never go aloneAnd 3. Always have a way to kill yourselfHIATUS





	1. The Intemprance of Youth

I shivered, rubbing my arms as I looked at the map in my hands. "Anything seem good?" I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Kenny walking over, AJ fast asleep on his back. "No, nothing." I sighed, folding the map back up, and pocketing it. "At least we still have plenty hours of day..." Sarah spoke, looking around nervously. "Even so, we need to find a good shelter before the sun sets." Christa remarked, "We all know what'll happen if we don't.".

A frown grew on my face as I thought about night, and what it brought... the wendigos. The perfect hunters. Long limber bodies, sharp claws, razor sharp teeth, and enhanced sense. Just because they were technically blind didn't mean shit. When you were in their territory, you stood no chance almost. Unless you knew three important rules, that is, if you can follow them in time. If not.... pray you took yourself out before they tore you apart.

Some hours passed of walking, and Clem grimaced as they were still on the road. "I wish we had a car." She sighed out. "Cars make too much noise, plus, if one of those things even climbed onto a car." Christa stated. "I know, it was a dumb thought..." Clem sighed out. "It's not dumb....just, thinking outside the box." Clem gave a smile to the tired boy on Kenny's back. "You good carrying him?" Christa asked. "Don't mind me. This lil fella ain't much heavier then my boy used to be." Kenny spoke, making Clem frown remembering Duck...she missed him. The memory didn't last long, as a sudden screech echoed through the air, making the group tense. Christa frantically looked at her watch, gasping. "Their up." Christa spoke in terror.

\------

"How's the fire coming David?" I asked my older brother, tilting my head with curiousity ever so slightly. "It'd go faster if you didn't keep bugging me." David growled out, making me hold up my hands. "Chill brother, I was just checking." I spoke, backing away. Couldn't blame him for being tense. We all were. Especially since we hadn't eaten in days. Hunger...hunger made the voices the voices louder. Made the temptation stronger. But we couldn't fall for it. Because if you gave in, the consequences were terrible.

Rubbing my arms, I looked around, spotting the rest of our group in back of the van. Wonder if Eleanor was still asleep. Woman was completely exhausted from driving shift. But to be fair, David and I offered to drive for her on multiple occasions, and she declined each and every time we did. Gabriel was playing cards with Mariana and Tripp, making me raise a brow as I walked over to the back of the van, swinging the door wide open, and wonderfully scaring the shit out of my niece and nephew. "Busted!" I chuckled as they screamed. "Oh my god, you scared the shit out of us!" Tripp exclaimed, glaring at me. This made me chuckle more, scratching the back of my neck, "And here I thought you were the big tough guy.". "Keep it up and I'll punch that shit eatin' grin off yer face Garcia." Tripp stated, making my hold my hands up in shock. "Okay, relax cowboy." I chuckled, looking at the kids, "How are you two doing?". "I'm cold, I wish we had somewhere better to stay at night." Mariana whimpered, rubbing her arms, "Do you think dad will let us keep the fire up tonight uncle Javi?". My heart tightened as she looked at me with big baby eyes. "Mari..." I began, glancing back at my brother, who was swearing angrily in Spanish as he tried to light the fire.

Biting my lip, I glanced at my niece, "It wouldn't hurt to break the rules this once...".

Yes...oh yes it would.

\------

I sighed heavily, looking through the binoculars we had. "Anything?" Ruby shivered, looking at me. "No, damnit, those fucking wendigos blend in the snow." I hissed out, lowering the binoculars, before stepping off the balcony with Ruby. The redhead let out a huff of air, folding her arms. "Hopeful those traps Louis made will work. It'll let us know their here, and hopefully get some to attack each other." I spoke, making my way out of the office, the snow melting off my boots as we walked through the school. Being careful not to step on Rosie as she followed the two of us, I stepped into the center of the admin building.

The school was thankfully a safe spot for us all, as long as we were careful. That's why we set up traps, and boarded up all exits to the buildings. No one was allowed outside usually, unless to hunt in the mourning. It was too risky having multiple entrances up for the wendigo's to enter. The only one that was always left open was the basement, that way, if one broke in, we wouldn't waste time taking down barricades to escape.

"How's it looking out there?" Violet asked, leaning against the wall as she folded her arms together. I scoffed, tilting my head at her. "Well there's a fucking blizzard outside, and wendigos are practically white skilled hunters. So yeah, I saw plenty." I stated, folding my arms. "Marlon, now ain't the time to be petty." Brody warned, making me give her a side glare. Before anyone could fight, Louis and the twins stepped in between us. "Come on guys, can we not do this, please?" Minerva asked. "Yeah, everyone just breath. We're safe inside while the blizzards going. My traps will work." Louis stated. "Yeah, a bunch of us double checked the traps. If anything comes this way, the trip wires will go off, ringing a bunch of bells. All the noise will confuse the wendigos if there is more than one." Sophie spoke, "Plus, if needed, we can always have Mitch make molotovs. They hate fire.". "We can't just go on what if scenarios now guys, we've survived eight years here, the place will hold." Brody said. "And if it doesn't? We need back up plans." Aasim commented. "Here he goes with the back up plans again." Louis groaned, making the boy glare.

Before anyone else can talk though, they all froze up hearing bells ringing from outside, shit.


	2. Where Did You Sleep Last Night

"Move, goddamnit move!" Kenny hissed out, running. "W-Where are we gonna go..?!" Sarah whimpered, flinching as more screeches could be heard. I bit my lip, hearing the screeches as we ran through the freezing snow. Shit, shit this was really bad! We had to find a shelter, and fast! We ran out of molotovs a long time ago, so sending them off was completely out of the question! Staying outside wasn't an option either! Death by being shredded apart by wendigos or freezing to death. None of those were an ideal way of dying, especially here in this world. 

"Look!" Christa called out making us stop. We all looked over, seeing a small tunnel that led into the hill. It was a train tunnel, as train tracks led through the entire thing. "It won't be the best but it'll be enough to keep us safe." Christa spoke, sliding down the snow, and approaching the tunnel. "Christa, wait!" I hissed out, letting out an angry sigh as I made my way towards the tunnel. Sarah was frozen in place, making me stop to look at her. "Sarah, Sarah come on." I whispered to my friend, heading back up slowly. Sarah shook her head quickly, shaking slightly. "I-I can't... I can't..!" She whimpered. Not again please Sarah.

I gently gripped her shoulders, looking right into her eyes. "Sarah, your dad made me promise to protect. And I intend to keep it. Your my best friend, and we don't have many of those left. I would never ask you to do something that puts you in danger." I stated. Sarah bit her lip, looking at the tunnel that Kenny entered in after Christa. "But...it's so dark..." She whimpered. Taking her hands in mine, I rubbed my hands together over hers in attempts to warm them. "I know it's scary Sarah...but I'm more scared of the wendigos...and I know you are too, but we have to be strong. I know you can be strong. You survived so long just fine." I stated. "B-But..." Sarah began. "Sarah, you are a strong smart woman. You know medicine better than any of us. You are strong and a smart.".

Thankfully I finally got through to her. Sarah gave a hesitant nod, following me down the snowy ledge. Kenny let out an agitated sigh as we finally came over. "About damn time, those fuckers sound closer with each growl." Kenny hissed out as we made our way into the tunnel. "Sorry, every thing's fine now." I responded. Christa glanced back at us, "Come on Sarah, stay close. I'll light a flare.". I grimaced a bit, biting my lip. "Is that a good choice?" I hesitantly asked, struggling to see her in the dark. "What if they see it or somethin'?" Kenny asked nervously. "We're already far in. Sarah's scared, and it's way too dark." Christa spoke. "Don't we get to help decide?" AJ asked. "Not now." Kenny grunted. "Ken." I folded my arms.The man let out a heavy sigh, and I could faintly see him turn to us in the dark.

Glancing around, I let out a sigh. "We can't risk using anything that'll attract them now. I'm sorry." I sighed out. "Glad someone's playing smart." By the sound of boots pressing against stone, I guessed Kenny was walking again. Christa let out an agitated groan, following. "C-Clem..." Sarah spoke. "Yeah?" I asked. "Can I hold you hand...it's just...it's really dark..." Sarah breathed out. A small smile grew on my face, and I took her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "You don't have to ask, if it makes you feel better go ahead." I said. "Thanks." She took a deep breath, before following me deeper into the dark tunnel.

"How far in are we going?" AJ asked. "Far enough to where they can't see us from the entrance." Kenny spoke. "It'd be easier to know that if we had a light source." Christa remarked. Oh Christ, here we go again.

"Can we please not do this now?" I glared in the direction of where they were talking. Ignoring me, the two adults kept bickering at each other. "WEAK." A voice in my head shouted, making me jolt. Looking around in alarm, I froze realizing what was happening.

When you don't eat, you start getting weaker. And that's how it prays on you. The Wendigo curse, or whatever you wanted to call it. The hungrier you got, the louder the voices you got. It'd break you down, make you get so hungry you resort to cannibalism. But once you do, the curse gets you. It claims your mind and body, transforming you. I've seen it happen to many times. People break at the wendigo's voice, and can no longer handle the hunger. Others... they'd finish themselves off when the voices became too much.

Shaking my head furiously, I kept walking. Shit, we needed to find food and soon. If I was hearing it, I knew it wouldn't be long before the others began hearing it.

We all kept walking, until all of us froze in horror hearing a faint growling. "Was that someone's stomach...?" AJ asked nervously. Kenny hushed him, before letting out a small sigh. "Christa, get the flare." Kenny breathed out. Letting out a silent whisper, Christa pulled out the flare, uncapping it. A bright red light filled the tunnel, allowing us to see. We all gasped in terror, seeing at least five wendigo's sleeping in the tunnel before us. "W-What...?" Sarah breathed out frantically, backing away. "Jesus fuckin Christ." Kenny gaped, wide eyed. "We need to go back...now." Christa spoke urgently. We all turned around, and I took Sarah's hand moving forward as fast and quietly as I could. "Come on." I whispered. She nodded, following me.

However, in my rush to keep Sarah calm, I didn't notice the broken railroad track piece. I yelped, falling face forward, my backpack landing loudly on the tracks. OH SHIT. A loud screech echoed in the tunnel, making my blood go cold. "RUN!" Christa shouted.


	3. The Fallen

The bell noises continued, getting closer and closer. "Oh god, are those wendigos?" Brody bit her nails, looking out the window. Shit, was it? We've had a close call here and there, but we've never actually had a wendigo go into the school. Last time something like almost happened...they nearly lost Alex. I tensed hearing more bells. "It's getting closer..!" Ruby gasped. Mitch glared out the window, putting his hands on his hips. "I saw we craft some molotovs and set those fuckers ablaze, they hate fire after all." Mitch stated. "You can't be fucking serious." Violet exclaimed. "Of course I am, they get inside we're fucked, we need to keep them out, and by the sounds of those bells, their getting really close!" Mitch shouted, pointing outside.

That was true. If those monsters got in, every kid in this school was fucked. "We need to deal with this now." I responded, "Mitch, gather what ever you can, we'll climb up the roof and throw them around the perimeter.". "Are you insane?!" Violet exclaimed. "Babe, lower your voice please." Minerva grimaced. "Violet's right, this is suicide." Omar spoke. "Well we're dead if they get inside, so unless you have a plan, shut up." I growled out.

I ignored the glared from him and looked at the others. "Louis, Sophie, your with me." I stated. "Why me?" Louis gaped. "Because your loud, a perfect distraction while we burn them." Sophie stated, about to walk away when a small hand grabbed her wrist. The ginger girl turned, frowning to Tenn clinging to her sleeve. Looking down at her younger brother, Sophie gave a sigh. "You two go ahead, I'll join you soon." She spoke. I nodded, nudging Louis as I made my way to the roof tops with him. "Alex is gonna kill you." Louis muttered. I rolled my eyes...not wanting to admit Alex scared me more than the wendigos.

I grunted, hoisting my body onto the cold stone, letting out a heave as I laid down. "Christ..." I let out a huff of air. Louis scoffed, climbing up onto the roof. Pulling himself up, my best friend walked around, looking down at me mockingly. "Someone tired?" He cooed, "Need a nap?". "Fuck off." I grunted, pushing myself up, elbowing him. Louis gave chuckled softly, rubbing his side as he walked along the rooftop. The chuckle died out when the bells jingling were heard again, getting closer. "They haven't come this close in years." He grimaced. "No one's getting hurt this time Louis, I promise." I stated, patting his back.

"You bet, because these are gonna mess those bastards us." We turned, seeing Mitch climbing up with Sophie, carrying a bag of his handmade bombs. I looked, folding my arms as I rose a brow. "Were those all pre-made, or did you magically pull them out of your ass?" I questioned. Mitch just smirked, walking along the roof. Sophie gave a shrug, following him along the rooftops. The girl visibly paled hearing the bells ringing. "Shit, move." Mitch quickened his pace, making his way closer to the edge.

"So how are we doing this?" Louis asked as the four of us stood on the edge, listening to the terrifying sounds. "Me and Soph will get the arrows on fire, and shot them. You guys throw the molotovs." I explained, taking my bow off my back. "Can't see shit." Mitch grumbled, taking one from his bag. "Just...listen for the bells." Sophie sighed, raising her bow. I nodded, copying the motion. Louis bit his lip nervously, gripping the molotov in his hands, a light in the other. "Tell us when to go Marlon." Sophie spoke, adjusting her grip on her bow, not letting her aim be tilted by the cold winds of September. I looked into the heavy snows, taking a sharp breath as I listened. Getting a firm grip on my bow, I pulled back my arm, closing one eye to try and get better sights.

"NOW!" I shouted hearing a final bell go off, releasing an arrow. Using his baseball practice, Louis grunted, tossing a lit molotov over the school walls, watching it land onto the ground, quickly catching a flame. It provided a small light in this blinding cold, and made us freeze in complete terror. In the flames we could see the wendigo's horrifying figure, silohuetted in the flames. "Oh god." Sophie gasped in panic, freaking seeing an actual wendigo. "Keep going!" I exclained, tensing as the horrifying screech. Wasting no time, Louis and Mitch took more molotovs, both tossing them over the walls, hoping to kill the wendigo...

 

No...no that just made things so much worse.

The wendigo let out a loud screech, and in the fire we could see the beast screeching, getting up and making it's way to the school. "Shit, get back down!" I shouted to at them. The four of us wasted no time, running back to the tower. Leaning over the edge, I began climbing down quickly. "Mitch, come on!" I heard Sophie shout, causing me look up, gasping upon seeing a blaze of orange. "What the fuck is he doing?!" I exclaimed, seeing Louis and Sophie frantically climbing down the tower after me. "Just go! I'm gonna make sure that fucker doesn't follow us down!" Mitch called out, the blaze of orange growing from above us. What the fuck was this idiot doing?! Was he trying to see the school on fire?! Because that's what was going to happen!

We were finally near the bottom, and Mitch finally started climbing down. "Mitch, hurry up!" Sophie shouted, making it down. "I'm going as fast as I can damnit!" Mitch growled out, climbing down as fast as we could. We all looked up in horror hearing a loud screech, eyes shooting up in terror seeing a burnt wendigo leaning over the top of the tower. "MOVE!" I shouted. Mitch tensed, climbing down as fast as he could. The wendigo screeched, leaping down.

I gasped as a loud ringing went off, causing me to look in shock to see Alex standing, protestic on, gripping a shootgun he had claimed on one of his trips out. "GET THE FUCK INSIDE!" He screamed. Wasting no time, we ran as fast as we could back to the school, Mitch had to drop a bit. I'm pretty sure he injured his ankle but that was better than dying! Bolting, the five of us rushed ino the school, blocking the door behind us. The others looked at us in horror, and before any of us could speak we heard gun fire outside, all of us tensing in fear.

What was it now?!


	4. Failure

I sat silently in the driver's seat, shaking my head as I held it in my hands. Fuck, just fuck!

"Thanks uncle Javi." Mariana beamed, watching me light up the fire. I did a shush motion, before giving a soft chuckle as I finally got the fire lit. "Holy shit yes." Gabe gasped, rubbing his arms up as he sat by the fire with his sister. I rubbed my hands near the fire, before standing. A strained grunt parted from my lips as I heard my back pop. "Damn." I grunted, rolling my shoulder back. Christ, everything was so stiff during these fucking winters. It didn't help when I thought about how long it had been since I had some fucking action. Man, I missed my old boyfriend Aaron. Of course we had to fucking break up before shit hit the fan.

Why did I light that fucking fire...?! WHY DID I LIGHT THAT FIRE?!

A smile grew on my face as I looked at my niece and nephew, but I froze hearing David yell. "What the fuck are you doing?!" My brother exclaimed. I turned to him, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm lighting a fire obviously, it's freaking freezing man. I'm impressed that none of us have gotten hypothermia yet!" I responded to my livid brother.

Why didn't I just listen to David..?!

Before either of us could speak more, a loud screech filled the air, making us all tense up. "Oh god." Eleanor breathed out, stepping out of the van with Tripp. She gasped in horror looking at the lit fire. "What the hell..?! Why is that out?!" Eleanor rushed over, kicking snow over the fire. Mariana rushed over to David, clinging to him tightly as she looking around frantically. "The wendigos, shit!" Gabriel exclaimed, standing up.

I trembled in my seat, shaking violently in the van, whimpering. My blood stained hands pulled at my hair, shaking breaths leaving me.

"Everyone, get in the van, go!" David shouted, taking his gun off his back, ready to fire at whatever wendigos came. Mariana clung to David in fear, looking around scared. "Dad, I'm scared...!" She whimpered. David grimaced, looking at me, "Get her to the fucking van!".

Why..? Why didn't I just listen..?

Without thinking, I ran over, picking up Mariana, and rushing to the car. "Tripp?!" Eleanor shouted from the passenger seat. I looked back as I put Mariana in the middle row with Gabriel. "Get that fuckin' thing movin'!" Tripp exclaimed, pulling out his gun as well, searching the blizzard for the wendigos.

Slowly, I looked back to Eleanor in the back of the van, struggling to stop the blood flow. The crying shattering my soul.

"AUGH!!!" I whipped around in horror, seeing a wendigo tackle David down. "DAVID!" I exclaimed, ready to hop out of the front seat. "DON'T! Stay the fuck back, all of you!" David shouted, moving his gun enough to fire at the wendigo. The terrifying beast screeched, jumping back from my brother. Pushing himself up, David rushed towards the car. "Dad come on!" Gabe and Mari shouted desperately. I quickly put the car keys in, turning on the van. "Come on, come the fuck on!" I growled out, smacking the steering wheel as the engine struggled to start up. My eyes widened in terror hearing loud screams.

"Hold on, hold on please!" Eleanor pleaded, keeping pressure on the wound, then turning back to me with red puffy eyes, "God damnit Javi what were you thinking?!".

"TRIPP!!!" Eleanor cried out seeing several wendigos lunge from the blizzard, pinning the large man down. Tripp let out an agonizing scream as the beast tore into them with their sharp nails. Eleanor screamed, tears streaming down her face as he was torn apart. Biting my lip, I turned to my brother. "David!" I shouted. David heard the screams, turning around as he rose his gun. Going out by those monsters was torture, putting him down was the best choice we had. "Sorry man." I flinched as my brother fired, before gasping in relief as the van finally turned out. "FUCK YES! Get in!" I exclaimed, turning the key all the way.

Mariana cried, while Gabrile angrily punched the wall of the van screaming. "No...no...." Mariana whimpered, tears streaming down her young face. "No this isn't happening, it's not happening...!" Mariana begged and pleaded, not wanting to believe this at all. I couldn't blame her. Slowly letting go of my hair, I turned my head, looking back.

David made his way to the van, but a blur of white and gray rushed past him. My blood ran cold seeing David's navy shirt go dark, "DAVID!!!". David let out a choked gasp, blood running down his lips as he collapsed to the snow. "DAD!" Gabe jumped out of the car, running to his father's side. What the fuck was he doing?! Despite being terrified, Mariana jumped out as well, running to help her brother carry David into the middle row. They barely got him in before other wendigos started noticing. "Floor it Javi!" Gabe shouted. I pounded my foot onto the gas pedal, the van bursting forward down the icy roads.

"He's gone...I, I d-did everything I could, but they cut right through him, sliced his organs open..." Eleanor barely breathed out, using a blanket to cover up my brother. A pained gasp parted my lips as I slowly turned away from them, shaking my head slowly. No...no he...no David's...David's dead. 

The ice on the road destroyed the traction on the van, it crashed, completely destroying our only vehicle. I groaned weakly, putting a hand on my cheek. "Shit..." I hissed out, feeling a burst of pain once I touched it. That was going to bruise bad, crap. I tensed hearing my niece and nephew screaming. Looking around, I was surprised to find Eleanor already out of her seat, rushing to the back, snatching her med-kit from under her seat. "Christ, David, David stay awake, we can't lose anyone else!" She pleaded, pulling up his shirt.

We had no time to mourn...as Wendigo's screeching came closer. We all looked at each other in terror. Poor Mariana was clinging to Gabe, wheeping. My nephew slowly looked up to me, taking a shaky breath. "What are we going to do..?" He asked. Not replying, I slowly picked up my handgun, looking at the magazine...three bullets... "You don't....you don't have to suffer anymore." I began, moving back to sit with them. Eleanor looked shocked, shaking slightly as the beast got closer. "Shit..." Gabe breathed out, looking at Mariana, who was a complete mess from David dying before her. Grimacing, he looked up at me, frowning. "I'm not leaving her..." I understood what he meant, tearfully nodding as I put the magazine back into the gun.

"Javi..." Eleanor began, "You...you don't have to do this...". I looked at my best friend, giving a choked sob. "They'll be here any minute now... they'll tear through these doors so fast.... I can't let them- they'll slaughter you." I stated. Death by wendigo was one of the worst ways to go. Eleanor sniffled, tears running down her cheeks, slowly nodding and closing her eyes. I swallowed a lump in my throat, raising my gun. "It was nice knowing you Javier Garcia...".

Three gun shots rung through the air, and the gun slid from my hand. I let out a choked sob, tears pouring down my face as I curled up into a ball, clutching the gun in my hands, shaking as I cried. The screeching got closer, and slowly, I moved towards the van door, ready to accept my fate. Releasing a quivering breath, and yanked open the van door...

Blooms of fire errupted through the streets, my eyes widening in horror realizing the screeches were of the wendigos being scorched alive. My entire body shook as I looked back into the van, staring at the four dead bodies. Shaking, I fell forward, wretching out the little food I had inside me. The heat from the fire soon died down, and the crunching of snow came close to me, making me tearfully look up. There were two of them in total, a white man with his dark hair tied up in a bun and an african-american woman. They walked forward, seeing the mess within the van. "Christ..." The man breathed out, lowering his flamethrower as he looked inside. Unable to look anymore, he closed the van door, looking down at me. "What do we do..?" He asked. "We bring him back." She spoke.

A pain shot through the back of my head, knocking my out completely, blackness consuming me.


End file.
